pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Emperor Bulblax
This was supposed to be a really hard boss in the first Pikmin game, but I never finished it so what do I know?Pikdude 22:13, 24 December 2007 (UTC) Whoever edited this article so that it included attacks, please don't do that. The attacks are in the blue section.Pikdude 22:32, 15 January 2008 (UTC) Stun Actually, I do have the feeling that it stuns him longer when the explosions only touch the tounge, as unlikely it may seem. I'll try this in a while.-- 10:59, 9 June 2008 (UTC) I'm going to attempt to see how many bomb rocks it takes to kill this glutton, then see the loser eat all the rocks at once. Images Five new images were just added to the page. Do we really need them all? Yes! These new images are better than the ones that were here previously. They aren't as subdued and basically show you exactly how the emperor should be defeated. Portal-Kombat They are better Quality, and We could remove some of the old ones, now we just need a better quality Pikmin 2 one. Did you see the Youtube Video? Is that better? The placement of the images looks more formated now. :Ehhhh... needs work :@JJ: No we don't... ::We don't exactly need an image for every single step of the battle. One displaying him is enough.-- :::The ugliest enemy needs one picture give or take... Physiology Who deleted it?!? Well apparently there weren't enough people for physiology. I saw the vid. Personally I prefer attacking it without stunning it. Just more epic and challenging that way. Portal-Kombat Notes Green, I recall us reaching an agreement not to add them, but I wasn't really sure what do do here. Actually, you know, didn't we just make an Olimar's Journal article? :Exactly: so should they be there, or on enemy pages? It's not like every Pikmin 1 enemy has journal notes anyway, so seems strange to have them on their pages as they'll only be on some. ::I think we should keep them all in the Journal article. We can take whatever information from them that isn't already mentioned on the enemies pages and add it, but yeah, I don't think we need a whole section for the notes. Why soo puny? when I saw it in pikmin2 it was almost pitifull... NIN10dude Yikes... not as small as I remembered O_o NIN10DUDE Blaxcaps? Is this Prima too? Same applies as at talk:gate then. Probably. It hasn't been confirmed by Nintendo, so it shouldn't be there.Although, what else can we call them? Maybe we'll find out in Pikmin 3, what they are, if the big bulblax is in the game.Also I read the trivia and it DOES resemble a frog in behaviour and slightly appearence.--BeatOli 17:56, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Olimar's Notes What does Olimar mean when he says that individuals who don't participate in reproduction undergo sex change? White Radish 12:52, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :You mean the notes on the Empress Bulblax, right? It means that males who aren't involved in mating will actually become females through a natural biological process. Sounds strange, but many species of tropical fish can do the same thing. 13:15, April 21, 2010 (UTC) What kinds of fish? Because I need to know if I'm eating a transvestite fish at Long John Silver's.Redradish 12:49, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :.............................. ::Come on! OK, parrot fish. :::What the heck...-_-' Easy way to figure it out. If it tastes good, it's a male and if it tastes good, it's a female. -- ::::<.<' What. The. Hell? O_o Yeah....just been scarred for life.--BeatOli 18:29, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :Kind of a weird conversation, dont you think? No, wierd would be anyone who reads this going to Long John Silver's and eating ever again.Redradish 12:46, April 29, 2010 (UTC) They take out the... parts before serving the fish, genius. And by then, you don't need to worry.Pikdude 20:01, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Frogs actually do that too Amount a bulblax can chew in pikmin 1 I was messing around in pikmin 1 and decided to see how much the bulblax could get in one gulp. I looked at the wiki and it said only 30-40 pikmin. That is NOT what I got. When that guy ate my pikmin he ate exactly 87 of them. Then squished the rest of them. I'd like to change the number but I want to have other people try this and see if they get around the same results. Please note that this is the first pikmin game and if no one one replies then I will edit thte article. Banjobug 22:13, May 11, 2010 (UTC)Banjobug :Are you sure there was no crushing glitch or bomb-rock explosion? ::Sometimes certain positions, affected by minuscule changes, can result in a totally different outcome.Pikdude 23:29, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :: ::All I did was go into his den. Wake him up. Go back. Get my 100 red pikmin. Go back into the den and put the pikmin right in front of his tongue.Banjobug 16:03, May 15, 2010 (UTC)Banjobug